Apocalipse: O Caminho do Caos
by Wolf171
Summary: Uma vez ele foi aclamado como Herói.Uma vez ele lutou para vocês sobreviverem.Uma vez ele se sacrificou e perdeu o que mais amava.Ele lhes alertou.Mas vocês o difamaram o caluniaram.Mas mesmo assim ele lutou ate que viu o quão cruel aqueles que julgou ser


Desire

Era uma noite sombria, o céu envolto por pesadas nuvens negras, era assim a muito tempo, mesmo os trouxas não sabendo o por que, e ainda mais não sabiam o por que do sol não aparecer a mais de três anos em RoyarKings, um vilarejo no interior da Inglaterra que recebera aquele nome por que três antigos reis nasceram ali, bem na mansão que ficava no bairro nobre, a mansão assombrada e agora assustadora. Os muros grandes e os portões de ferro intactos, tabuas tampavam as janelas, o jardim era mal cuidado, de vez em quando luzes eram vistas vindo da casa, gritos e dores. Enormes gárgulas no telhado pareciam vigiar todo o canto da mansão e de seus terrenos, ninguém se atrevia a ficar mais de cinco minutos perto daquela casa, relatos de desaparecimentos assustavam a todos.

Então ninguém percebeu dois homens altos aparecerem do nada em frente aos portões, um tinha cabelos longos e loiros platinados, os olhos cinzentos e a pele muito branca, as vestes longas, em seu rosto exibia um sorriso maligno, um enorme capuz caia por suas costas, o outro era um pouco mais alto a pele anormalmente branca cabelos espessos e negros, os olhos vermelhos sangue, a boca era fina e o nariz parecia levemente achatado ao rosto, era uma visão um tanto quanto grotesca, principalmente para quem via os dedos longos e finos.

O que esta esperando? Perguntou o homem de cabelos negros.

Desculpe My Lorde. Falou o loiro abrindo os portões com um aceno da varinha que tirara das vestes, ambos adentraram nos terrenos do casarão e como por magia já estavam em frente as grandes portas.

Lucius, tem certeza que é hoje? Perguntou o homem anormalmente branco.

Sim meu lorde. Falou Lucius, que se arrepiou ao ver um sorriso desfigurar mais ainda aquele rosto semelhante ao de uma cobra. As parteiras me contataram assim que iniciou, eu demorei a encontra-lo, pois você estava em um duelo com Dumbledore.

Sem explicações. As portas se abriram sozinhas com um rangido fantasmagórico, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul frio apareceu, o sorriso que trazia em seus lábios aumentou ao ver ali Lorde Voldemort, ficou tão feliz que nem notou o loiro, até que este pigarreou. Minha doce Bella, como andam as coisas?

Eu não pude ficar com ela meu Lorde, mas os gritos pararam a algum tempo, o que foi uma pena. O tom dela realmente demonstrou pena por não poder mais ouvir os gritos.

Leve-me ate lá. Ordenou Voldemort em tom frio Bellatrix Lestrange se curvou levemente e em seguida seguiu a frente levando seu mestre por escadarias longas, o casarão por dentro era extremamente luxuoso, a luz era pouca, mas o suficiente para se ver onde se anda, magia negra era exalada pelas paredes.

Não demorou muito e eles se encontraram em frente a uma grande porta de madeira de lei, entalhada com vários símbolos. Voldemort sabia que ali estava o que tanto almejava a anos, aquilo que lhe daria a vitória sobre todos os seus inimigos, que faria o velho diretor inútil de Hogwarts se curvar a arma definitiva, só precisaria ser polida. Abriu as postas e entrou, encontrou uma mulher vestida de verde musgo, ela observava o que parecia ser um berço finamente feito, no quarto havia uma enorme cama cujo estava deitado alguém que não demonstrava sinal de vida, os lençóis de ceda vermelha, ou aparentemente parecia ser vermelha já que em algumas partes era branco como a neve.

Meu Lorde, ela não resistiu. Falou a curandeira com um leve tremor ao ter aqueles olhos vermelhos em sua direção, o lorde caminhou majestosamente ate a cama e viu uma mulher de longos cabelos de um azul claro muito estranho, os olhos fechados e a pele muito branca, os lábios estavam roxos, estava sem vida alguma em seu corpo, não ligou, ela era descartável, andou até o berço que estava a direita da cama e viu uma criança de ralos cabelos azuis e enormes olhos roxos a pele branca.

Minha cara Bella. Falou Voldemort se virando, não sentira nada ao ver aquele bebê, no momento ele era apenas como um diamante bruto que precisava ser lapidado. Eu a deixo em seus cuidados e caso não puder cuidar dela, Lucius assumira o seu lugar.

Não o decepcionarei meu Lorde. Falou Belatrix em tom quase maníaco, demonstrando uma satisfação mórbida. O que fará agora mestre?

Irei cuidar do único que poderá me deter, irei destruir o meu inimigo antes que ele saiba como se defender, irei triunfar perante os outros. Ele caminhou até a porta, uma tempestade começou a cair para fora da casa, raios cortavam o céu dando uma aparência mais macabra ainda. Eu irei matar Harry Potter. Em seguida ele simplesmente sumiu, era como se os feitiços dentro da casa não o afetassem.

Voldemort apareceu em um jardim muito bonito e que demonstrava muito cuidado, não demorou nem cinco minutos e uma figura menor e mais gorda aparatou ao seu lado, naquele lugar não chovia, mas o céu estava envolto por nuvens pesadas e o vento soprava com força, ele caminhou lentamente juntamente com o ser menor.

É aqui rabicho? Perguntou o Lorde, o homem baixo e gordo ao seu lado tremeu.

Sim mestre. Falou Rabicho com medo na voz. Eu juro.

Será recompensado pelos seus serviços, agora fique aqui. Ordenou o Mestre das Trevas, então ele foi caminhando mais um pouco no espaço que o separava da porta, poderia explodir a casa, mas queria ver o pânico dos Potters, queria vê-los morrer, passou por uma janela e viu Lílian e Tiago Potter brincando com um bebê sorridente no que parecia ser a sala, sorriu ao pensar o quão grandiosa seria sua entrada com o medo que se espalharia pelos cômodos da casa, estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que não viu Tiago olhando pela janela e ficando apreensivo.

Corra Lílian e leve o harry. Gritou Tiago, pelo menos fora isso que Lorde Voldemort ouvira antes de estourar a porta e ver a mulher subir as escadas com algo no colo, ia atrás quando o Potter se meteu na sua frente. Não deixarei você fazer isso.

Avada Kedevra. Falou Voldemort em tom de repulsa, o raio verde clareou o andar térreo da casa e fez algumas janelas explodirem, em seguida o som de um corpo caído, lá estava Tiago Potter, morto e sem vida com os olhos ainda abertos, sorriu com satisfação e pulou o corpo sem se importar.

Começou a subir as escadas lentamente, os degraus rangiam com o seu peso, olhou para as paredes que ladeavam a escada e viu fotos de famílias emolduradas com vidro, viu seus olhos vermelhos refletirem no vidro, viu as pessoas na foto rirem despreocupadas, sentiu nojo, eram todos fracos que cairiam quando ele triunfasse, não importa quanto tempo demorasse, ele, Lorde Voldemort, ia governar, afinal ele era Imortal. Sentiu o cheiro de medo exalando do corredor em que acabara de alcançar, um cheiro podre de medo, andou pelo corredor e passou por duas portas parando na terceira uma porta, de madeira branca com uma plaquinha infantil escrita o nome do bebe, fez um aceno com a varinha e a porta desabara e adentrou no aposento. Viu Lílian ao lado do berço de seu filho estava tremendo, seu filho em seus braços.

Entregue-me mulher. Ordenou Voldemort. Você não precisa morrer e sabe disso.

O Harry não. Suplicou Lílian com o rosto banhado em lagrimas o desespero em sua voz. Por favor, me mate mas deixe o harry viver.

Evans, você é mais útil viva. Falou Voldemort em escárnio, sem ligar para a decoração delicada do quarto de bebe, sem nem ao menos lembrar que em menos de uma hora ele já traçara o destino de dois bebes. Agora me entregue ele e tudo terminara rápido.

Não. Gritou Lílian se encolhendo escondendo ainda mais o bebe que começara a chorar alto incomodando o Lorde.

É uma pena, mas terei de mata-la. O seu tom de voz não demonstrara pena alguma, apenas uma leve decepção que foi disfarçada por uma cruel satisfação por proferir aquelas palavras malditas mais uma vez. Avada kedevra. O jato verde clareou a casa pela segunda vez e os soluços de Lílian Evans cessaram para sempre, mas mesmo assim ela tinha em seus braços o pequeno Harry, que chorou mais ainda ao sentir o corpo de sua mãe frio, o lorde se aproximou com um movimento da varinha fez o menino flutuar ate a altura de seus olhos, o bebe parou de chorar e com seus olhinhos de um verde incrivelmente claro encarou o lorde com uma intensidade que nenhum outro bruxo o fez. Petulante dês de pequeno, me encarando desse jeito moleque, mas saiba que aqui é o mais longe que você chegara. Apontou varinha para a cabeça do menino e sorriu sem vida. Nem todo amor de sua mãe pode te salvar, Avada Kedevra. O raio pela terceira vez clareou a casa, só que dessa vez foi mais violento, a casa tremeu com força, o feitiço atingiu o pequeno Potter, mas para a surpresa do Lorde, que ficou sem ação, o jato retornou para si. MALDITO. Urrou com fúria, seu urro ultrapassou o barulho da explosão que veio a seguir e seu corpo desaparecera, a casa dos Potter desabara com a explosão.

Rabicho se levantou depois de um tempo, escombros estavam sobre o seu corpo então se livrou deles, olhou para frente, a casa do Potter não mais existia, em seu lugar uma enorme pilha de escombros, sentiu pavor, muito pavor, o silencio reinou por alguns segundos, olhou para sua marca negra, só tinha os contornos, a presença do lorde não era mais sentida por ela, então para aumentar mais ainda os eu medo o som estridente do choro de uma criança ecoou pela propriedade arrasada, ele ouviu um barulho enorme e então o corpo de Hangrid cairá a poucos metros a sua frente, se transformou rapidamente em rato e ficou observando o meio gigante caminhar com cuidado entre os escombros e remexer algumas tabuas ate achar um pequeno embrulho onde estava o pequeno Potter chorando.

Harry ao ver que alguém o pegara parou de chorar e sorriu brincando com a enorme barba do meio gigante, em seguida um forte barulho como e de um rosnado e uma luz de farol e uma enorme Moto pousa no chão, dela saiu um homem jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que demonstrava muita dor, ele caiu de joelhos sobre os escombros e gritou em seguida caiu no choro chamando baixinho por Tiago e Lílian, não ligou de primeira pro meio gigante, depois de um tempo o som de sirenes ao longe o fez despertar ele foi até o guarda chaves de Hogwarts.

Me entregue ele Hangrid, eu sou o padrinho, eu que devo cuidar dele. Falou Sirius Black, seu rosto banhado com as lagrimas.

Me desculpe jovem Sirius, mas Dumbledore me pediu para não entrega-lo a ninguém. Sirius parecia arrasado, então ele sentiu um cheiro desagradável no ar, graças a sua forma animaga seus sentidos humanos eram ampliados, não muito mas o suficiente.

Entendo, então leve minha moto, não precisarei mais dela. Falou Sirius a Hangrid, que por um tempo pareceu balançar, por fim aceitou e subiu na moto, quando decolou uma fina garoa caiu como se o céu chora-se por aquele dia. Eu sei que você esta aqui Pedro. Falou Sirius depois de um tempo Rabicho voltou a forma humana, ele tremia tremendamente.

Sirius o que ouve aqui? Perguntou tentando disfarçar, mas era impossível, seus tremores e o medo em sua voz o denunciou.

Eu vou te matar seu maldito, por sua culpa Tiago esta morto e Lílian também. Rabicho se virou e saiu correndo com Sirius em seu encalço.

Harry desperta no meio da noite não com a dor em sua cicatriz, não isso não o incomodava mais dês do ministério, Voldemort vêem tentando manter distancia de sua mente e ele também melhorara muito em oclumência pelo simples fato de não querer dar uma de bobo de novo e correr para as armadilhas daquela cobra albina. Ainda olhando para o teto ele se lembrava de seu padrinho atravessando o arco, ainda sentia ódio, Dumbledore estava errado, não fora o amor que o salvara de ser possuído, não, era o desejo de vingança, ele queria isso, queria fazer cada um pagar por tê-lo enganado, por tê-lo usado, durante as férias ele vinha treinando feitiços dentro de seu quarto, eram os mais diversos que podia imaginar.

E nem ao menos ligou para as cartas do ministério, na terceira que lhe foi enviada ele simplesmente escreveu no verso que não ligava e se quisessem fossem ali tentar lhe tirar a varinha, lembrava de cada trecho daquela carta que deve ter sido entregue diretamente ao ministro Fudge.

"Se você quiser medir forças comigo vamos ver quem ganha, o ministério corrupto que escondeu a volta de Voldemort ou o Menino Que Sobreviveu, aquele que mesmo caluniado continuou pregando a verdade"

Provavelmente fora esse trecho que fizera Fudge calar a boa e as cartas pararem de serem mandadas, durante aquele tempo ele também correra atrás de coisas suas, mandara uma coruja a floreios e borrões encomendando livros de DCAT e mandou uma carta por uma coruja diferente a uma livraria da Travessa do Tranco pedindo livros sobre Artes das Trevas, da próxima vez que ele encontra-se os comensais eles iam pagar. As cartas de seus amigos eram raras, mas quando vinham sempre tinha alguns repreendimento pelo que ele mandara ao ministério, também procurara saber mais da sua situação no mundo bruxo, já que agora ele não tinha nenhum responsável lá.

Doía pensar em Sirius, mas era verdade agora, ele definitivamente não tinha mais nenhum responsável, e quando procurou saber disso por intermédio do Ministério descobrira algo interessante, como ninguém era nomeado seu guardião legal ele agora teria sua liberdade perante os bruxos, seria considerado maior de idade e poderia fazer feitiços e mais algumas coisas, mas somente depois de completar dezesseis anos, o que não demoraria a acontecer, somente mais dois dias. Cansou de ficar deitado pensando no passado então se levantou e ascendeu a luz, não podia praticar artes das trevas num local como a Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas já sabia o básico, ele notara que Bellatrix lhe ensinara algo mesmo que sem querer e ela ia pagar por ter feito isso, a se ia.

Era trinta e um de julho a noite em RoyarKings estava exatamente como a quase quinze anos atrás, as nuvens negras e pesadas tampavam o céu da noite e lá estava o casarão característico daquele pequeno Vilarejo que crescera consideravelmente graças a fabrica que abrira ali, mas mesmo assim aquele Casarão com fama de ser assombrado continuava imponente em meio ao seu enorme jardim, muitos tentaram demolir aquela mancha da paisagem, mas as maquinas nunca funcionavam e diziam que sempre que alguém se aproximava eram tragados pela terra, pois nunca mais eram vistos, durante anos o que parecia gritos e choros vinham da mansão.

A Mansão virara uma espécie de ponto turístico, atraindo centenas de pessoas toda semana, mas naquela noite ninguém queria estar nem se quer em frente a mansão, e como a quase quinze anos duas figuras aparataram em frente os portões imponentes da mansão e quando eles entraram desaparecerem e para quem observa-se bem os enxergariam bem em frente as enormes portas, era como se eles tivessem voado com o vento. Qualquer curioso seria espantado pelas gárgulas que estavam no telhado, com o uivo do vento parecia que eles rugiam a qualquer um.

A porta se abriu do mesmo modo que da ultima vez que Lorde Voldemort esteve ali, dentro do casarão estava a figura de Bellatrix Lestrange, em seus pulsos marcas roxas do que parecia ter sido algemas de aço e em seu rosto cortes, ela nunca esqueceria do castigo que seu lorde lhe dera graças ao Potter.

Mestre. Falou Bellatrix em tom meio que enlouquecido e fanático, provavelmente Voldemort poderia lhe estraçalhar que ela acharia que teria merecido aquilo. Finalmente.

Sai da frente. Ordenou Voldemort rispidamente adentrando na mansão seguido pelo mesmo loiro de anos atrás, só que a única diferença era que ele estava mais velho. Lucius, como ela esta? Perguntou ao seu acompanhante.

Por quase quinze anos nos a vemos moldando para servir-lhe, quando completou oito anos matou o seu primeiro professor. Falou Lucius em tom serviçal, tinha sido solto de Azkaban somente para aquele momento. Não tive tempo de vir aqui ano passado por causa dos planos do Mestre, mas Narcisa vem acompanhando cada passo dela.

Eu a vi mestre, ela é forte matou o comensal que ia lhe entregar a comida com um simples feitiço cortante sem varinha. Falou Bella em tom feliz. Pelo que eu vi, os Malfoy tiraram toda e qualquer força de vontade que ela tinha, a moldaram para servir somente a ti, ó mestre.

Bom, muito bom. Falou Voldemort. Leve-me até ela. Ordenou a Bellatrix, esta se curvou levemente e tomou a dianteira, guiando seu mestre por corredores intermináveis rumo ao que parecia ser um calabouço metros a baixo do casarão, com intermináveis túneis que deveriam se estender por todo o vilarejo, eles caminharam em silêncio por cerca de trinta minutos, ouvindo apenas o som de seus passos, então eles pararam em frente ao que parecia ser uma imensa porta de aço de mais de dez centímetros de espessura, em cima tinha uma portinhola, a parede em frente a porta estava repleta de sangue seco.

Ela esta ai meu Lorde. Falou Bella se curvando juntamente com Lucius.

Finalmente. Murmurou Voldemort, ele não tinha ido ali dês de seu retorno, nunca vira sua arma definitiva, mas agora ia ver, ele abriu a portinho-la e viu quase toda a cela pequena em frente a porta, se via uma pequena janela em que mostrava um pedaço do céu lá fora apesar, de perceber que ela geralmente era vedada, ele ouviu o som do vento forte pela janelinha e então os raios da lua iluminaram por algum tempo a cela e ele pode ver em pé, olhando para a janela, uma garota de no máximo quinze anos, cabelos lisos de um azul claro que ia até a cintura, a pele branca, levemente pálida como se não estivesse acostumada ao contato com a luz do sol, apesar dela estar de costa ele soube que ela tinha olhos roxos, suas vestes não passavam do que parecia ser uma camisa anormalmente grande, toda maltrapilha, que uma vez fora branca e agora estava quase negra de tão suja. Qual o nome?

Desire. Falou Bellatrix, ao ver o mestre olha-la sorriu mais ainda. Significa "A Desejada".

Nós seguimos suas ordens, eliminamos todo e qualquer sentimento dela a força, a fizemos ser apenas uma maquina, um mero boneco que lhe servira sem pestanejar.

Desire, sim, ótimo nome, ela será desejada por meus inimigos, mas será minha, ela será a arma definitiva. Falou Voldemort em tom lunático, era uma felicidade mórbida, ali estava aquela que lhe faria soberana perante os seus inimigos. Em breve meus inimigos cairão perante a minha arma e pa... Voldemort parou de falar um grande abalo mágico foi sentido no ar, era como se algo tivesse mudado, ele notou que seus servos também notaram e olhavam para o teto assustados, alguma coisa grande aparecera ou estava para aparecer, de repente o som de algo batendo contra a porta de aço foi ouvido, Voldemort olhou para a cela e viu lá Desire com seu belo rosto sem expressão alguma golpeando a porta com as mãos nuas, uma aura azulada a circulou e do nada uma grande explosão.

A porta de aço fora arrancada das dobradiças e lançada para a parede, todo o corredor tremeu com força, algumas pedras caíram e uma forte poeira cobriu a visão de todos. Voldemort, que tinha saído do caminho a tempo ficou impaciente e com um aceno da mão a nuvem de poeira sumiu, Lucio e Bellatrix se postaram ao seu lado e então os três viram em pé, no corredor, Desire olhando para o teto como se visse muito alem dele, não ligava para os três.

Volte para cela. Ordenou Bella em tom firme, a garota a olhou por um instante, seus olhos roxos não demonstravam sentimentos, o que causou um certo arrepio na comensal, que puxou a varinha. Crucio. Gritou, mas a garota apenas dera um passo para trás e a maldição passou a centímetros dela em seguida ela simplesmente ergueu a mão direita e apontou para Bella, que fora arremessada para traz com uma força tremenda, como se algo tivesse batido em seu peito Lucio, puxou a varinha no susto, mas já era tarde, seu corpo fora içado no ar e batera com força no teto e depois caiu no chão quase inconsciente.

Isso, é assim que tem de ser, forte e poderosa e ao meu serviço. Falou Voldemort em tom satisfeito, ele olhava para Desire com um desejo imenso, ele a queria para si de todas as maneiras. Agora venha para o seu mestre. Falou, mas Desire nem ao menos se mexera, apenas o encarou, seus olhos roxos encontraram os vermelhos, ela parecia não reconhece-lo. Eu ordenei que você viesse ate mim. Repetiu o Lorde, mas a garota pareceu não ligar e olhou mais uma vez para o teto, algo em seu peito dizia que tinha de sair dali, instinto talvez, ela não sabia o que era nunca sentira aquilo, não lembrava de sentir alguma coisa mesmo, não ligou para a voz fria do que parecia ser seu mestre. Impertinente. Gritou Voldemort, mas viu a aura azul a circular e do nada se intensificar e por fim mais uma explosão, mais forte, a nuvem de poeira se ergueu mais uma vez, só que mais densa do que antes, o teto tremera com muita força, algumas pedras caíram dele e quando a poeira foi varrida pela segunda vez pelo Mestre das Trevas a garota não estava mais ali. Um urro de fúria se apossou de todo o vilarejo assustando animais e pessoas, uma voz fria e sem vida, parecia que a cria da besta tinha saído do inferno, os gárgulas da mansão ganharam vida e começaram a varrer os terrenos com seus olhos, alguns levantaram vôo. TRAGAM-ME ELA DE VOLTA, EU JURO QUE AQUELE QUE A TRAZER DE VOLTA RECEBERA HONRIAS ACIMA DE QUALQUER COMENSAL. Urrou o mestre das Trevas em seu estado extremo de fúria, Bellatrix e Lucio se levantaram rapidamente e se curvaram e sumiram antes que seu mestre resolvesse descontar sua fúria neles.

Harry olhava para o céu na rua dos Alfeneiros, já passara da meia noite, ou seja, já era trinta e um de julho, ele acabara de completar dezesseis anos, mas ele sabia que tinha de esperar a hora exata, olhou para o relógio, faltava apenas dez minutos para a uma, hora exata de seu nascimento, ele sabia o que ia acontecer, graças ao gringotes. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu limpo, uma brisa passou pela rua, os vizinhos estavam em suas casas, pelo menos a maioria já que muitos filhos deles estavam na balada, no céu algo lhe atraiu a atenção, parecia uma estrela que brilhava mais do que as demais, fixou o olhar nela então percebeu que ela parecia se movimentar, depois de alguns segundos ele constatou que ela se movimentava e era em sua direção, a luz vinha muito rápido, ele recuou alguns passos e ia se virar quando a luz lhe atingiu no peito.

O Moreno sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado para trás, uma força tremenda lhe apertava o peito, ia cair de costas, sentiu seu próprio coração parar por alguns segundos, o sangue parou de correr, sua própria mente pareceu parar de funcionar, a escuridão reinou a sua frente, era como se estivesse morto, flutuando em uma imensidão de trevas, tentou respirar, mas lhe doeu os pulmões, então quando sentia que ia realmente bater no chão seu coração voltou a bater, seu sangue a correr, e notou que não havia nem ao menos saído do lugar, buscou ar como se nunca tivesse respirado na vida, seus pulmões ainda doíam, sentiu algo intenso, dentro de seu peito que se espalhou por todo seu corpo como sangue, era poder, muito poder, agora sim ele poderia ficar mais forte, fez um aceno com a mão e todas suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto foram jogadas para dentro do malão, que se fechou sozinho, sim agora estava pronto. Olhou para o relógio, eram uma e um exatamente, sorriu consigo mesmo e relaxou, seus amigos viriam as dez da manha para lhe buscar e leva-lo a Ordem da Fênix, não sentia sono, não gostaria de voltar lá, mas não poderia pensar nisso, suspirou e decidiu dar uma volta, apesar de ser madrugada avançada sabia que ninguém estranharia isso já que o Filho dos Dursley´s dês do começo do verão voltava quase ao amanhecer para casa, então saiu sem notar o abalo que se seguiu no seu despertar.

Harry estava sentado num dos poucos bancos que estavam inteiros no parque que ficava perto da Rua dos Alfeneiros e tudo graças a Duda e sua gangue, um bando de desmiolados que seguiam o mais forte, provavelmente quando aparecer alguém mais forte que Duda eles deixariam a bola de banha com pernas de lado, se bem que o porco de peruca tinha emagrecido um pouco e ganhado poucos músculos graças ao Boxe, mas ainda sim parecia um filhote de baleia rosado. Parou de pensar no primo e passou a apreciar o ar da madrugada, não era frio, estava muito fresco, uma leve brisa lhe bagunçava mais ainda seus cabelos, fechou os olhos por um instante onde seu corpo relaxou por completo, depois de quase um minuto olhou para seu relógio de pulso que havia consertado com um simples "Reparo", já era quase cinco horas, não ligou, seus tios não reclamariam que ele chegou tarde, afinal estavam morrendo de medo, não da ameaça dos membros da Ordem, mas sim do próprio sobrinho que andava mais calado que o normal e carregada uma certa aura sombria a sua volta, sem contar que ele do nada começara a usar feitiços a torto e a direito, riu ao lembrar como sua tia quase desmaiara ao ver sua louça se lavando sozinha em quanto Harry tava tomando um suco.

Um barulho o fez despertar, olhou para o horizonte, uma fina linha rósea emanava, o sol estava nascendo, mais uma vez o barulho vinha das moitas e arvores atrás do banco em que estava sentado, ficou quieto por alguns segundo, mas não se levantou, provavelmente era apenas algum gato. Então um jato vermelho sangue passou a centímetros de seu rosto, olhou para cima e viu uma garota, ela estava simplesmente o pulando como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ainda no ar ela olhou para baixo e ele pode encontrar aqueles olhos estranhamente roxos. Quando ela tocou o chão ela não correu apenar de arfar um pouco, demonstrando que ela estava correndo de algo, então ele a observou sem nem ao menos se levantar, a viu se virando para ele e notou, era muito bonita, belo corpo, ou pelo menos parecia, visto que ela estava trajada com o que parecia ser um trapo muito longo e marrom, viu pontos vermelhos, notou que era sangue seco, mas não ligou, ficou em pé, notou a pele branca dela, era como se ela nunca tivesse visto o sol, os cabelos azuis, lhe davam uma aparência exótica e na sua opinião encantadora, e aqueles olhos roxos que não demonstravam nada do que ela pensava, um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha, ele sabia que ela não era normal, era forte, muito forte, não soube como descobriu isso, mas não ligou, começou a caminhar a te ela de forma despreocupada, era esse jeito frio de agir que assustava seus tios.

Oi. Falou Harry se achando meio bobo por começar a falar assim, mas sorriu a garota retribuiu, notou que ela ficava muito bonita quando fazia isso, mas a viu ficar surpresa pois levou a mão aos lábios como se estranha-se o gesto, ela o encarou bem nos olhos ele viu que ela parecia suja, levantou uma sombrancelha em sinal de curiosidade. Qual o seu nome?

Desire. Respondeu a garota levando pela segunda vez a mão a boca, aparentemente ela não estava acostumada a ouvir sua própria voz, que por sinal era bem bonita e aparentemente calma, Harry riu com isso, ela parecia um tanto inocente, se não fosse o ar meio perigoso a sua volta, ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e notou que ela fechou os olhos ao toque e tremeu levemente, não soube se por medo ou por ter gostado, notou um certo barulho atrás de si mas não ligou, não ainda.

Bellatrix juntamente com uns sete comensais caminhavam pelo estranho parque trouxa, eles seguiram uma pista da arma de Voldemort até aquele lugar, aparentemente ela queria chegar em algum lugar, ela a tinha visto, mas logo desapareceu por entre umas árvores e com cuidado ela foi naquela direção, notou que Desire pareceu parar e olhava para uma pessoa que estava sentada em um banco.

Quais as ordens? Perguntou um comensal.

Quieto. Ordenou Bela tentando ouvir alguma coisa, pareceu achar graça do pobre coitado que estava sentado naquele banco, com certeza ele seria morto pela arma de seu mestre, viu o estranho se levantar e notou os cabelos bagunçados por um instante pensou que fosse o Potter, mas não podia ser, ninguém sabia onde ele morava, parecia que tinha um feitiço o protegendo.

"Qual o seu nome?'

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta Bella notou era o mesmo tom que o Potter usava sorriu internamente mais feliz do que nunca, tinha ido atrás de uma coisa e achara algo melhor, mataria dois coelhos com um só feitiço, ela sabia que Desire não exitaria em mata-lo, então fez sinal para que todos ficassem quietos, se assutou quando viu a garota sorrindo, aquilo não podia acontecer, toda e qualquer emoção fora arrancada dela com um duro treinamento, ela era apenas uma marionete que seu mestre poderia controlar.

"Desire"

Aquelas palavras deixaram Bella em pânico, o maldito Potter estava fazendo alguma coisa, ele estava estragando a arma de seu mestre, o viu tocar o rosto da garota, que fechou os olhos e tremeu levemente, não poderia ficar ali escondida, tinha de parar aquilo antes que o maldito contamina-se mais ainda a cria de seu mestre, se mecheu inquieta e olhou para seus companheiros.

Vou lançar a marca e depois tacaremos peguem o Potter vivo. Ela parou por alguns instantes. mas não quer dizer que precise ser inteiro e capturem a arma do mestre. Um sentimento de ambição exalou dos comensais imaginando quais as que honrarias receberiam com a arma de seu mestre e mais ainda com o a captura de Harry Potter.

Mosmordre. Sussurou Bellatrix e uma explosão verde foi ouvida e vista e a enorme marca negra subiu ao céu daquele amanhecer. Agora.

Uma forte luz verde chamou atenção de Harry juntamente com a explosão viu a marca negra subir ao céu com toda sua imponência macabra, ele ficou de costas para Desire e escondendo-a a suas costas, notou qeu ela se agarrou a sua camisa. E para sua imensa felicidade quem aparece do mesmo ponto que Desire foi Bellatrix Lestrange, ali estava a desgraçada que ele queria ver a tempos, ele ia mostrar o quanto ela o havia ensinado.

Sai de perto dela Potter e juramos que terá uma morte indolor. Falou Bellatix e por alguma razão ele percebeu que ela deixara o tom falsamente infantil que usava ao falar come el, parecia que ela estava possessa por alguma coisa, levantou uma sombrancelha em sinal de curiosidade, notou a garota apertar mais ainda sua camisa, viu mais sete comensais pularem por entre as arvores.

Deixa eu pensar no seu caso. Falou Harry em tom de quem realmente estava pensando naquilo. Crucio. O comensal a direita de Bella caiu gritando loucamente, a comensal ficou assustada com aquilo e viu aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes com uma sombra de um prazer sombrio, era assustador. Você tinha razão Bella, tem de se querer muito machucar alguém para lançar essa maldição. Falava o moreno sem nem ao menos desviar a varinha do comensal, a velocidade do Pirralho Potter fora muito grande. O Próximo. Falou Harry depois que o comensal que estava torturando desmaiara depois de quase um minuto.

Entregue-nos a garota Potter e poder viver mais tempo. Falou outro comensal Harry apontou a varinha para ele e um jato de fogo voou na direção dele era um simples feitiço para se livrar de vampiros, mas era eficaz contra humanos também, notou ao ver o comensal se debater gritando tentando apagar as chamas com a própria mão e por fim caiu.

Vejo que finalmente esta brincando como gente grande. Falou Bellatrix meia apreensiva, os movimentos do pirralho eram rápidos e em poucos minutos perdera dois comensais ao seu comando, fez um aceno com a varinha e um fiapo negro subiu ao céu, a pouca luz que vinha do amanhecer pareceu se apagar e descendo do céu vinha três dementadores enormes e já com seus capuzes baixos mostrando o rosto sem olhos e a boca que sugava a felicidade, ele ouviu ao fundo as vozes de seus pais, mas notou também que Desire afrouxou o aperto em suas roupas, ela parecia assustada, tremia loucamente então a voz de seus pais se foram ele deu dois passos para frente viu que a garota o soltara ficou mais ereto e lançou um olhar cortante para os dementadores que já estavam no chão e pareceram recuar com aquilo.

Meu padrinho me ensinou a algum tempo mesmo que sem querer. Começou a falar o moreno achando graça daquilo. Que se você tiver uma única idéia fixa em sua mente uma coisa que supere seus medos o efeito dos dementadores não lhe afetarão. Ele parou a quase um metro dos dementadores e apontou a varinha para um deles só que dessa vez olhou para Bella. O meu pensamento é lhe fazer pagar pelo que fez a Sirius é matar a Voldemort é vingança. Faíscas prateadas saíram da ponta da varinha e os dementadores pareciam recuar mais inda. Expecto Patronum. Uma explosão prateada e os três dementadores foram arremessados para trás caindo no chão, onde um enorme cervo prateado pisoteava seus corpos, que se dissolveram como água podre, em seguida o cervo foi até onde Desire estava e ficou ao lado dela que pela segunda vez sorriu e passou a mão no cervo, que depois desapareceu, a luz voltou, o medo passou pelos olhos dos comensais e o Potter sabia disso, a energia de desespero exalava deles, Bella queria recuar, mas então ela viu as marcas em seu pulso e uma ira imensa se apoderou de seu corpo.

Se meu mestre não a pode ter ninguém terá. Gritou bellatrix apontando a varinha para Desire a razão deixara seu corpo e mente. Avada Kedevra. O raio era rápido ia atingir a garota um certo medo tomou conta de Harray que por instinto chutara o chão e em frente da garota uma parede de terra apareceu e logo foi atingido pela maldição da morte, a terra ficou negra e a parede ruiu.

lesk. Gritou Harry nervoso e chamas roxas fora em direção de bella que protegeu com o braço, ela gritou, as chamas queimavam lentamente sem consumir seu braço, mas a sensação de estar queimando era muito viva. Mandem um recado para o mestre de vocês. Falou Harry não ligando para o restante de comensais. Ele criou um inimigo mais forte do que queria, ele criou alguém que não pode derrubar, eu sou aquilo que ele mais teme e derrubarei cada um que aparecer em minha frente ele criou um Vingador.

Debandar. Gritou um comensal que agarrou Bella pelas vestes e logo desaparatou juntamente com seus amigos deixando o corpo dos dois comensais para trás.

Harry achou aquilo patético e se virou para Desire, ela o olhava de uma forma diferente, ele não conseguiu definir de que forma pois, ela própria parecia em duvida daquilo, ele caminhou ate ela e lhe estendeu a mão e por uma minuto ela pareceu hesitar, mas aceitou, meio que lentamente a mão do moreno, ele começou a andar praticamente a arrastando, por um momento, mas logo ela estava ao seu lado ainda segurando sua mão e pela primeira vez no que parecia ser sua vida ela sentiu algo quente se formar em seu peito e se sentiu confortável apertou mais ainda a mão e notou que ele retribuiu.

Harry. Falou Ela em tom baixo, ele a olhou em quanto andava, já estavam quase que enfrente a casa de seus tios, o dia já raiara por completo, alguns visinhos estavam pegando o jornal em frente a suas portas e olharam com nojo e preocupação para os dois, o sobrinho delinquente dos Dursleys e a maltrapilha que andava com o outro.

Não sei o Porque dos comensias estarem atrás de você e nem ligo, não me importo com quem você foi antes de me encontrar mas eu sei que você precisa de ajuda. Falou Harry em tom brando já em frente a porta do nº 4. Mas eu não vou deixa-los lhe fazer mal eu sinto que devo fazer isso. Os dois entraram na casa ele notou que sua tia já estava aprontando o café notou que estava com fome e se deu conta que Desire também deveria estar então caminhou para a cozinha sem se importar com o que a tia Petúnia iria dizer.

Mas que coisa é essa? Perguntou Petúnia ao ver seu sobrinho entrar com uma garota que mais parecia uma mendiga. Não bastava você ficar fazendo não sei o que no seu quarto ainda tem de trazer mendigos para minha casa seu...

Você quer morrer agora ou mais tarde? Perguntou Harry lançando um olhar cortante a sua tia que tremeu.

Não ameace minha esposa. Falou Valter aparecendo a porta da cozinha e lançou um olhar de desprezo ao sobrinho e a sua acompanhante. O estamos mantendo aqui de favor e lhe dando tudo de bom e do melhor então mais respeito com nos e leve essa coisa para fora da minha casa.

Dursley, eu quero que você fique quieto e se recolha a sua insignificância antes que eu me irrite. Falou harry pegando Bacon e ovos que tia petúnia tinha feito em abundancia, metade daquilo seria para Duda ou seja tinha mais do que o necessário ele pegou dois pratos e encheu um e colocou na mesa. Sente-se aqui. Falou Harry gentilmente para a garota, que olhou aquilo estranhamente, não estava acostumada a ouvir alguém falando assim, ela se sentou ainda quieta e viu o prato a sua frente. Pode comer. Falou o moreno, a garota pegou o garfo como se não estivesse acostumada a usa-lo e olhou para Harry este fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça então ela logo começou a comer muito rápido parecia que tinha medo de que alguém tira-se a comida.

Come feito uma porca. Resmungou Valter ainda em pe.

JA viu o seu filho comendo? Perguntou Harry e tom cômico e se sentou ao lado da garota comendo um pouco também o casal Dursley se encaram indiginados por serem ignorados.

EU vou chamar a policia. Falou Valter pegando o telefone na parede da cozinha.

Meus amigos virão me buscar em poucas horas. Falou Harry com toda calma do mundo e julgo não ser nescessário olhar para os tios pois sabia a reação. Eu a levarei comigo então cale a boca sente e coma.

Hora seu... Valter estava vermelho de raiva e avançou para o sobrinho foi muito rápido num instante ele olhava para o seu sobrinho indesejado e no outro olhava para o teto da cozinha notou um grito contido de sua esposa e o peso em seu peito olhou para lá e viu a maltrapilha estava com o joelho em seu peito em quanto apontava o garfo para o seu pescoço. Tire-a de cima de mim. Gritou Valter.

Pode solta-lo. Falou harry Tocando Desire no ombro esta relaxou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agora ouça Dursley. Falou Harry apontando a varinha para o tio ainda deitado. Meus amigos chegam aqui as dez da manha e se eu encontrar se quer a sombra sua e de sua família nesse meio tempo eu juro que os transformarei em meros vermes rastejantes e demorarei dias se não meses para alertar alguém que possa ajuda-los. Valter tremeu com a ameaça, àqueles olhos verdes de seu sobrinho, eles estavam diferentes, não mais submissos, eles pareciam imponentes e orgulhosos, mas o principal, muito ameaçadores. Entendeu?

S sim. Respondeu Valter tremendo.

Eu sabia que seus poucos neurônios reagiriam se eu pedisse educadamente. Falou Harry em deboche, viu que Desire acabara de comer. Vamos sair. Falou harry pegando a garota de cabelos azuis pelo braço uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo dos dois que se olharam por um instante, em seguida vários estalos foram ouvidos na sala.

Harry. Chamou Alguém era uma voz conhecida, notou Desire tremer um pouco, parecia acuada, ele foi ate a sala com ela logo atrás dele e encontrou Lupin, Quin, Tonks e Alastor Moody. A que bom, ele ta aqui. Falou Lupin aliviado indo ate o filho de seu melhor amigo, mas parou rapidamente ao notar aquela garota que se escondia atrás dele, seus instintos diziam que ela era perigosa tirou a varinha e ia apontar para ela se não encontrasse os olhos verdes de Harry o encarando como se o fosse matar.

Pensei que só viriam as dez. Falou Harry não ligando se seus tios estavam ou não na cozinha, ouviu a porta desta bater com força e ser trancada ou pelo menos colocaram a mesa contra ela.

Ouve um ataque aqui perto e acharam dois corpos de comensais. Falou Moody em seu jeito ríspido. Deve ter alguém rondando a sua casa e... O olho mágico do ex-auror parou para analisar melhor a estranha garota de cabelo azulados. Quem é ela?

Fui eu que peguei os comensais e pelo que eu saiba um deve estar vivo. Falou como se aquilo fosse algo irrelevante. Esta é uma amiga ela estava sendo perseguida pelos comensais e Bellatrix estava no grupo.

Quem é você? Perguntou Tonks olhando para a garota notou as roupas dela e viu alguns arranhões em seus braços mas a pergunta não teve resposta, tentou se aproximar mas encontrou os olhos roxos sem sentimentos cravados em si. Metamorfomaga exilion. Murmurou rapidamente aquela garota não era normal.

Tem certeza? Perguntou Lupin deixando Harry confuso.

Sim não há duvidas. Falou, mas ouviu o som que mais pareceu um rosnado e olhou para Moody, que estava impaciente.

Depois falamos dessa coisa. Falou Quin notando a impaciência do colega. Harry Vá buscar suas coisas.

Esta bem. Falou Harry ele estalou os dedos e seu malão apareceu ao seu lado o que surpreendeu aos demais. já estava enfeitiçado para quando eu precisa-se dele. Falou dando uma breve explicação. Vamos?

Você vai via portal, nós levaremos sua mala e sua amiga. Falou Moody encarando Desire, seu instintos de auror gritavam perigo somente de encara-la.

Se seu objetivo é interroga-la nem tente. Falou Harry em tom gélido e sem vida olhando para o ex-auror, que tremeu, seus instintos parecia dizer o mesmo com o rapaz, então resolveu não falar nada, afinal quando ele estive-se longe poderia fazer o interrogatório, pegou um jornal velho e amarelado das vestes e entregou ao moreno.

Abre em trinta segundos. Falou Quin.

Desire segure o jornal comigo. Pediu Harry a garota assim o fez não sem antes encarar cada um sem demonstrar nada do que pensava nem sentia. Até mais. Falou Harry aos outros e um lampejo azulado e ele já não estava mais na casa de seus tios.

Aquela garota é perigosa. Falou Moody.

Metamorfomagas Exilion são extremamente raras. Falou Tonks com um leve arrepio.

Vamos relatar a Dumbledore, ele precisa saber disso. Falou Lupin, então os três aparataram, Quin ficara para trás perdido em seus pensamentos, ele sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo, apesar de conhecer Harry a pouco tempo conhecia o gênio dele e se aquela garota estava com ele, então daria trabalho para simplesmente falar com ela sozinha.

Isso vai ser complicado. Disse aparatando em seguida, mas não antes de mandar as coisas do rapaz para a cede da Ordem.

Harry e Desire pararam de sentir aquela incomoda sensação de que um gancho os puxava pelo umbigo e sentiram o chão voltar para debaixo de seus pés o moreno segurou a garota assim que a viu cambalear ela estava levemente verde o que o fez imaginar que ela nunca viajara com aquele meio de transporte. Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e se afastou levemente da garota e em seguida sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões e suas costelas reclamarem alem de que sua visão fora tampada por uma imensidão ruiva.

A Harry querido. Falava a Senhora Weasley o apertando mais ainda, Desire olhava aquilo com a cabeça levemente tombada para a esquerda achando aquilo estranho, no primeiro momento pensou que aquela mulher ia atacar a Harry, mas no segundo seguinte a vê abraçando-o e transmitindo um sentimento por ela não definido. Como você esta? Te trataram Bem? Andou comendo direito?

Eu estou ótimo. Falou Harry depois que saiu do abraço. Meus tios foram bem compreensíveis depois dos avisos da Ordem. Falou rapidamente e depois respirou fundo. Senhora Weasley, essa é Desire, ela ficara conosco por algum tempo. A matriarca Weasley só agora notou a garota de estranhos cabelos azuis e olhos roxos, bom, não estranhou tanto os olhos afinal no mundo bruxo tinha pessoas com olhos amarelos, então não ligou, a pele muito branca demonstrando que ela não pegava muito sol os arranhões nos braços a roupa imunda que não passava de uma camisa muito maior que a pobre coitada, o rosto sem expressão, os olhos de Molly se encheram de lagrimas.

Oh querida seja bem vinda. Falou Matriarca Weasley abrasando Desire com tanto carinho quanto fizera com Harry, ela notara, talvez pelo seu instinto materno, o quanto aquela garota sofreu em sua vida, mesmo ela não deixando transparecer, já Desire parecia um tanto quanto chocada, seus braços estavam estendidos no vazio e algo quente lhe aquecia o peito e pela segunda vez em apenas 24 horas confiou em uma pessoa.

Você é quentinha. Falou Desire o tom baixo e doce demonstrava um sinceridade quase que infantil, Harry sorriu com aquilo, não sabia o por que, mas gostava de ver a garota daquele jeito.

Onde está o pessoal? Perguntou harry fazendo a Srª. Weasley soltar a garota.

Fred e Jorge estão na loja, já Rony, Hermione e Gina, bom estes acordaram as seis tomaram café e foram direto para o sótão conversar, parece que ali virou o quartel dos jovens dessa casa. Respondeu Molly fazendo o moreno olhar rapidamente para o relógio, era por volta de sete e meia, ficou surpreso por não notar que o tempo passara tão rápido.

Bom eu falar com eles e ver se a Hermione ou a Gina não podem emprestar alguma roupa para Desire. Falou o moreno subindo as escadas, mas no terceiro degrau sente alguém segurando sua camisa e vê os olhos roxos de Desire o encarando como se pergunta-se o que devia fazer. Pode vir comigo. Falou Harry gentilmente sem notar o pequeno sorriso que Molly abrira, então os dois subiram as escadas sem notar os quatro adultos aparatarem na entrada da casa.

Eles já chegaram Molly? Perguntou Moody sem ao menos cumprimenta-la.

Chegaram sim e foram falar com as crianças. Falou a senhora Weasley. Quem era a garota com ele?

Não sabemos, parece que ela estava sendo perseguida pelo comensais. Disse Lupin preocupado. Descobrimos que fora o Harry que incapacitara os comensais. Ele suspirou e olhou para as escadas.

Eles estão entrando no sótão. Falou Moody. Mais tarde teremos de interrogar aquela garota, ela não é de confiança e se ela se recusar teremos de usar a força.

Ousa aqui Alastor. Falou Molly em um tom forte que ela só usava quando era contrariada. Se você simplesmente sequer encostar um único dedo nela vai ter de passar por cima de mim. E saiu dando as costas para os quatro que ficaram confusos, até que Tonks se manifestou.

Molly deve ter notado algo que só agora eu parei para pensar. Falou a auror fazendo seus cabelos ficarem verde limão. O que aquela garota deve ter sofrido ou visto por causa dos comensais.

Não importa, ela é perigosa. Falou Lupin preocupado com Harry.

O Potter esta tão perigoso quanto ela. Falou Moody, e só ai notou que Quin não falara nada. Qual a sua opinião?

Que se vocês estiverem mexendo com ela estarão pondo a mão na boca de um tigre. Falou Quin com um tom simples e direto. Harry não aceitara nada que faça mal com ela e acredite, pelo que eu vi e li na carta que ele mandou para o ministério outro dia ele vai poder fazer estragos consideráveis.

Ou seja, não podemos simplesmente controla-lo. Falou Lupin em tom de derrota. Eu vou falar com Dumbledore. Em seguida foi em direção da biblioteca Black um comodo exclusivo para Dumbledore.

Alguma coisa esta impedindo o meu olho mágico. Falou Moody depois que Lupin sairá. E fora o Potter...

Harry parou em frente a porta que dava para o sótão dos Black, viu atrás de si a escada que dava para o andar de baixo, ele bateu a porta e ouviu uma certa movimentação ali dentro, era como se tentassem esconder algo, não ligou e entrou de uma vez e pode ver Rony com um livro particularmente grande, o ruivo parecia lê-lo e o moreno ate acreditaria nisso se não fosse por dois fatores, o primeiro era que os olhos dele não se mexiam e o segundo é que o livro estava de ponta cabeça, do lado oposto o de Rony estava Gina, esta simplesmente segurava o que parecia ser um diário e em uma das mãos uma pena verde berrante, já Hermione segurava o que parecia ser uma lixa de unha.

Bom eu vejo varias coisas que daria para suspeitar do que vocês estariam fazendo aqui. Falou Harry atraindo a atenção de todos que ficaram surpresos pela presença do amigo tão cedo e nem ao menos se mexeram. Rony, o livro esta de ponta cabeça, o que explicaria o fato de você não consegui-lo, além do fato de que pela capa ele estar escrito em alemão e você Gina não chega perto de um diário dês do seu primeiro ano e a pena em sua mão é uma pena de repetição mágica, já a Hermione, bom se fosse você que estivesse com o livro tudo bem, mas não, eu te encontro com uma lixa de unha e eu sei muito bem que você nunca se importou para coisas desse tipo. Os três coraram com as observações do moreno, mas a primeira a ter uma atitude foi Hermione a que estava mais perto, e a atitude foi um pouco dolorida ela simplesmente se pendurou no pescoço de Harry em um abraço apertado.

Você esta bem? Perguntou ainda o abraçando.

Se você continuar me apertando eu tenho certeza que em pouco tempo não estarei bem. Falou o moreno em um tom divertido, Hermione o solta rapidamente, mas seu lugar logo é tomado por Gina, o que o faz ter pela terceira vez a sensação de suas costelas gritarem, mas esta se soltou rapidamente dele corando levemente, já Rony, este ria da cara de Harry e depois de um tempo foi até ele e lhe deu uns tapinhas na cosa como boas vindas. Bom, respondendo a pergunta, sim, eu estou bem, vim mais cedo por causa de um ataque na rua dos alfeneiros e eu quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês. Ao dizer isso ele saiu de frente da porta, revelando a presença de Derire, esta estava um tanto quanto intrigada, queria saber o por que de terem abraçado a Harry e o que era aquele ar amistoso entre os quatro, notou as duas garotas a observar atentamente, a de cabelos castanhos tinha os olhos muito analíticos e a ruiva tinha um ar intrigado. Esta é Desire uma amiga minha. Ao Dizer aquilo Hermione abriu um sorriso grande e acolhedor o que fez Desire estranhar, não notou nada agressivo nela, muito menos na ruiva, que também sorria abertamente. Hermione será que você poderia emprestar algumas roupas para ela? Perguntou o moreno vendo que Desire, pouca coisa mais alta que Hermione e já que gina era a menor as roupas iam ficar muito apertada. Só ate eu comprar algumas coisas para ela.

Sem problemas. Falou Hermione pensativa esta olhou de esguelha para Gina e o moreno não soube se aquilo ia ser uma boa idéia, viu a morena tentar pegar Desire pela mão, mas esta recuou e foi rapidamente para o seu lado praticamente se escondendo a suas costas. Pode vir eu não mordo. Falou Mione achando um pouco estranha aquilo.

Quero ficar com o Harry. Falou Desire em tom baixo Rony, Hermione e Gina notaram que o tom dela era muito calmo, não estranharam a falta de demonstração de sentimentos, afinal pensaram que ela fosse apenas alguém fechada. O harry me troca. Aquelas palavras saíram em tom infantil, mas fez o moreno corar levemente e Rony olha-lo com intensidade, ja as garotas pareciam achar graça naquilo.

Pode ir com elas. Falou o moreno ainda meio que corado. Elas são de confiança. Desire analisou aquelas palavras por alguns segundos, mas não deu sinal de que ia sair de perto dele. Ela passou por muita coisa e aparentemente não esta acostumada com gente em volta dela. Explicou o moreno em tom cansado. Ela estava sendo perseguida pelos comensais... Em seguida ele contou detalhadamente de como a conhecera ate o momento em que eles chegaram ali.

Meu deus. Falou Hermione chocada apesar de não ter muita coisa sobre Desire achou logo de cara que ela fora mantida refém até conseguir escapar, isso explicaria a falta de confiança nas pessoas, mas ela parecia tão apegada a Harry. Vamos fazer assim, nos vamos até o quarto da Gina e em quanto você se troca o Harry fica esperando do lado de fora da porta. O tom de Hermione era amistoso e calmo Desire não sabia o que fazer olhou para Harry este sorriu e afirmou com um aceno.

Sem Harry eu não vou. Falou a garota de cabelos azuis.

Pelo jeito você arranjou uma esposa em Harry. Falou Rony brincando com o amigo que corou levemente mas devolveu o sorriso debochado do amigo.

E você deveria agir rápido antes aquela que você quer que seja sua esposa arranje outro. Falou Harry olhando de soslaio para Hermione esta corou fortemente em quanto as orelhas de Rony se camuflavam com seus cabelos, em quanto isso o moreno pareceu pensar em algo. Suas coisas estão no mesmo quarto do ano passado? Perguntou o moreno a Gina visto que os seus outros dois amigos não falariam por alguns segundos, a ruiva apenas afirmou com um aceno da cabeça então o moreno fechou os olhos e se concentrou no malão de Hermione, não era difícil vizualiza-lo, afinal já o vira centenas de vezes, apesar que poucas ele estava aberto, então pegou a varinha e fez um aceno circular, o malão apareceu em um canto do quarto em quanto os outros ficavam surpresos, ele apenas encolheu os ombros. Muito bem, você não precisa sair daqui mas como creio eu que você não vá se trocar bem a vista minha nem do Rony. Nessa hora o ruivo suspirou meio que decepcionado recebendo um olhar assassino de Hermione JÁ Harry não ligou muito, sabia que o ruivo tava preso, muito bem na coleira, apesar de não admitir, então fez outro aceno com a varinha, o que pareceu uma grande cortina dividiu o sótão, que já era espaçoso quase que ao meio.

Eu ainda não acredito que você continua desafiando o ministério. Falou Hermione chateada afinal sempre fora muito apegada as regras, já o moreno a olhou como se ela estivesse apenas brincando e nem ligou. Muito bem, vocês dois fiquem AQUI em quanto eu e Gina a trocamos. Falou Hermione que juntamente com a ruiva ia atravessar as cortinas.

A Gina vai me fazer outro favor. Harry olhou para Desire e esta pareceu compreender e seguiu Hermione para alem da cortina sem questionar, em quanto a caçula dos Weasley´s ficou olhando o moreno. Gina eu quero que você vá lá em baixo e juntamente com sua mãe vá ao beco diagonal, passem no Gringotes e peguem ouro o quanto precisar e uma sacola a mais para mim com o outra vocês deverão comprar roupas para Desire todo tipo de roupa.

Por que você não vai com ela? Perguntou Gina.

Voldemort está nervoso. Falou passando a mão pela cicatriz em sua testa. Ele não sabe que eu ainda sinto sua mente, bom provavelmente se Desire for alguém importante ele ira por vigias nos quatro cantos da Inglaterra e alem vocês duas saindo não levantara suspeitas, sei que meus materiais serão comprados pela ordem, mas roupas, principalmente femininas, bom, somente mulheres poderiam comprar isso sem levantar suspeitas e não creio que Tonks seja alguém, hum, que passaria despercebida. O rapaz olhava diretamente nos olhos da ruiva que corou levemente, não por que sentia algo por ele, nada mais que uma grande amizade agora, mas a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes fazia parecer que ele via através de suas roupas, se não mais. Tome. Falou tirando de outro bolso a chave de seu cofre.

Certo, irei falar com a mamãe. Falou Gina apressada pegando a chave. Qualquer coisa eu falo que foi você quem pediu.

A Gina, compre roupas que se ajustem ao tamanho da pessoa e outras coisas que você achar importante, qualquer peça de roupa. Falou harry antes dela sair. E compre algo para você também. A ruiva quase que parou ao ouvir isso, mas continuou não queria que os olhos de Harry a encarando com tanta intensidade quanto antes. Hermione como ta indo ai? Perguntou o moreno.

Harry ela tem algumas cicatrizes nas costas. Falou Hermione do outro lado da cortina. Algumas parecem ser recentes e são finas e longas. O tom da garota era um tanto chocado imaginando o que fizera aquilo, já os punhos do morenos se fecharam. E tem mais um problema, mas você já resolveu isso e depois eu falo para você. O moreno ficou meio curioso com aquilo, mas achou que fosse coisas de mulher então resolveu não se meter.

Rony vá ver como esta o movimento lá em baixo, se perguntarem por mim fale que depois eu converso com eles, mas agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes a resolver. O tom que Harry usara com o ruivo fora um simples pedido, mas parecia uma ordem, o Weasley não ligou, afinal não estava fazendo nada mesmo e desceu as escadas.

Ela ta pronta Harry. Falou Hermione por de trás da cortina. As roupas ficaram um pouco menores nela vista que ela é um pouco maior que eu. Falou a morena saindo da cortina. Venha Desire. Pediu vendo que a garota de cabelos azulados não saia, não demorou muito para ela aparecer, uma saia que ia ate alguns centímetros acima dos joelhos, mostrando parte de suas pernas, a cor da sai era negra e uma camisa normal de cor vermelho sangue, que fazia contraste com sua pele levemente pálida, a camisa era um pouco folgada. Ela que escolheu a camisa, parece que ela não gosta de roupas apertadas, já os problemas estão relacionados a outros tipos de vestes que...

Hermione não precisa me dar detalhes. Falou o Moreno vendo que a amiga estava meio embaraçada. Gina já deve ter ido buscar as roupas para ela, deve voltar dentro de algumas horas. O moreno caminhou ate Desire que estava de cabeça baixa, ele levantou seu rosto com delicadeza e sorriu. Você esta linda. Falou em tom brando, não viu o sorriso que Hermione deu, mas notou que Desire ficou feliz com o elogio, pois abrira um pequeno sorriso.

Harry, Dumbledore o esta chamando lá em baixo. Falou Rony aparecendo pela porta, ele parecia meio ofegante. Parce que é serio.

O Moody deve ter contado que não conseguia mais ver o que acontecia aqui. Falou o moreno, já Hermione parecia estar em choque, provavelmente se esquecera do olho mágico do ex auror. Eu pus feitiço de proteção que eu aprendi silenciosamente em quanto eu entrava, ele não verá mais nada. Ele sentiu Desirre agarrar o seu braço e sorriu. Creio que eu não descerei sem ela. Falou rindo, em seguida saiu com Desirre ainda agarrada em seu braço esquerdo.

Ela é estranha. Falou Rony distraidamente.

Ela deve ter sofrido. Falou Hermione em seu tom sabe tudo. Em suas costas há marcas de agressões e algumas não são recentes, há mais marcas pelo corpo, mas aparentemente foram curadas rapidamente, de forma não eficaz, mas sim de mantê-la viva, ou seja não foram tratados bem.

O que ela é? Perguntou o ruivo.

Provavelmente foi uma comensal, ou seus pais foram. Falou Hermione pensativa. Não creio que ela queria algum mal a Harry, se não ela não entraria nessa casa visto os feitiços de proteção, ela me parece ser fechada mas o Harry também é, mas ela parece ser mais.

De qualquer forma se o Harry confia nela eu não vejo por que nos desconfiarmos. Falou Rony dando de ombros. Ela poderia ser ate o braço direito de Você sabe quem, mas se o Harry a esta protegendo quer dizer que ela não é tão mal...

Você confia muito de nele né. Comentou Hermione apesar aquilo mais parecia uma pergunta.

Depois do quarto ano passei a não duvidar do que ele diz ou fala. Falou o ruivo olhando pro teto. Apesar dele não ser tão experto quanto você ele tem o DOM de entrar e sair em problemas como alguém que troca de roupas, é alguém que quando realmente se conhece é impossível de não confiar nele.

Quando você ficou tão sábio? Perguntou Hermione meia surpresa.

Influencia sua. Diz o ruivo distraidamente a deixando levemente corada, mas eles ouvem um barulho forte lá em baixo que interrompe o clima que tava rolando os dois se olharam.

Foi o Harry. Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.


End file.
